Dance With The Devil
by thelittlemarieantoinette
Summary: [AU] When Athena Laurent arrives at Hogwarts, she brings with her a series of unfortunate events. Her connection to two Hogwarts Professors and an ancient spell book bring her directly into Voldermort's firing line. MM/SS and OC/HP


_This fanfiction is inspired primarily by a longterm roleplay that a friend and I have over on HEX RPG, however this fanfiction is written solely by myself and features only a small portion of the plotlines in the roleplay. _

Athena Laurent is the daughter of Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape, moved to Hogwarts for her own protection as Lord Voldermort rises to power once again. However her arrival sets off a series of events that will change the lives of all of those around her. As she discovers her parentage and puts the pieces of her life together, her connection to the Golden Trio brings with chaos to her life, even more so when she becomes of interest to the Dark Lord himself as Athena becomes the owner of an ancient spell book.

'Dance With The Devil' is set during The Half Blood Prince and continues on to The Deathly Hallows, however major plotlines may be left out as this is after all an AU fanfiction. 'Dance With The Devil' features two main pairings; Severus Snape/Minerva McGonagall and Harry Potter/OC [Athena Laurent] Other pairings which are likely to make an appearance in this fanfiction in some shape or form include Bellatrix/Lord Voldermort and Hermione/Ron.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Under The Cloak of Midnight**

Darkness had descended over the looming gates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy as they stood proudly as protectors of the castle.

As the carriage, lined with the purest gold and sculpted with the finest marble, pulled through the gates, Minerva McGonagall could feel the hairs on the back of her neck turn and stand straight. It had been 16 years. It had been 16 years since she had last laid eyes on the occupant of the luxurious carriage.

"Come along, Minerva" Albus spoke behind her, causing the Transfiguration teacher to hold her hand out in silent protest. "Just one more moment" She pleaded, her eyes still fixed on the carriage as it came to a stop below them. Her breath caught in the back of her throat as she anxiously watched the door being pushed open.

From her vantage point at the clock tower, Minerva could clearly make out the slender silhoutette of Hogwart's latest student. However, the constant clashing of rain and thunder had caused the mysterious teenager to pull up the hood of her floor length clock, leaving nothing more than a few thick strands of chestnut curls on show. Minerva could feel her heart stopping as her blood ran cold.

_Athena._

As the young woman disappeared below them into the comfort of the warm, inviting castle, Minerva finally pulled her eyes away. "Now we can go" She concluded, her long strides carrying her out of the clock tower and towards the Great Hall, her emerald robes trailing behind her as she walked. Her Athena was in Hogwarts. The very idea seemed like a dream. Even if the girl was unaware of their connection, Minerva could relax in the knowledge that the young woman was once again under her watchful eye.

Though she could never know the truth. It wasn't safe. It would never be safe as long as Lord Voldermort and his death eaters were still alive.

Arriving at the Great Hall, Minerva took her usual seat at the center of the Professor's top table, her eyes glancing around the room in search of the girl. The newly arrived first years had already been sorted into their respective houses, many of them chatting away happily with their new housemates while others looked around with cautious eyes, unsure of their new surroundings.

"Good evening. Welcome one and all back for another year at Hogwarts..." Albus started, beginning his annual welcoming feast speech, however Minerva had already switched off. She was anxious and nervous; something rather unusual for the infamously level headed and strict witch. Taking a deep breath, she wondered where the girl consuming her thoughts had disappeared off to. Surely she would be in the Great Hall by now.

"Now, unlike most years, we have a pupil transferring to our school. She will be joining our current sixth years" Albus announced, answering Minerva's silent question, catching the movement of a figure from the shadows at the side of the podium. As Athena stepped forward, Minerva came face to face with the girl, who's cloak still hung loosely around her shoulders but had pushed her hood back to display her Mona Lisa smile.

Athena had her father's eyes. Her hair was decorated with soft, thick curls. Her skin was kissed by the first drops of winter's snow. Athena was certainly not the innocent, vulnerable baby she had been the last time Minerva had seen her. No. This girl was a true McGonagall. While pretty and easy on the eyes, she had a stride that demanded power and the posture of a princess. A deadly combination.

It was only when Albus cleared his throat that she was pulled from her train of thought. Standing up from her seat, Minerva placed the stool down onto the middle of the podium, she couldn't help but stare at the girl as she walked gracefully towards them. If only Athena knew the truth. Alas, there was no point in dreaming of something that could never happen.

Minerva prayed that it didn't look like she was starring at the girl as she walked towards her. "Thank you" Athena spoke, her light French accent was music to Minerva's ear, but she couldn't help but remember that her singsong French accent should have been laced with a the air of a Scottish lassie.

Making herself comfortable on the stool, Athena folded one hand over the other. Minerva took a moment to examine the finer details of Athena's profile. Her high cheekbones. The slight rose flush of her cheeks. Her lips were as pure as a blood red rose. Settling the sorting hat upon Athena's head, Minerva took a deep breath as she took a single step back from the stool, clasping her hands together to stop herself from fidgeting, giving the newest student her undivided attention.

It was then that the hat came to life once more. "It seem she has arrived at last" The sorting hat announced, the hall was as silent as a graveyard, you could have heard a pin drop as the students listened curiously, sitting up straight and moving forward to the edge of their seats, captivated by the hat's words. "You are destined for great things" He declared, Athena's lips parted as a look of confusion graced her porcelain face, unsure of the hidden meaning behind the words.

"Now, where to put you..." He thought aloud, his eyes bouncing around the room, looking suspicious at the impatient students before him, all anxious to hear the placement of Hogwart's latest was a pregnant silence. Raising her dark, thick eyelashes, Athena let out a deep breath, allowing her shoulders to drop as she looked out at the students who would become her peers.

"Gryffindor or Slytherin?" The hat asked, his animated eyebrows lifted as he waited for the young woman to answer. "It is for you to answer and I to fulfill" She replied calmly with a gentle shrug of her shoulders, her answer caused the hat to once again fall into an unusual silence. Minerva had to use all her self control to stop herself from edging forward to listen to Athena's words, but her voice was a gentle whisper, loud enough for only the sorting hat himself to hear.

"Your mother was a Gryffindor, the brightest of her age. Your father was a Slytherin through and through" The hat announced, his revelation shocked the young woman, who's eyes widened, her soft lips parted as her mouth opened. "You knew my parents?" She asked breathlessly. Her strong, demanding tone was gone, replaced with the voice of a vulnerable, lost child. For once in her life, Athena looked perplexed at the new information, having been guarded from the secrets of her past for as long as she could remember.

The hat hummed in reply, aware that they had the undivided attention of the entire hall. "You have your mother's eyes" He proclaimed in a gentle voice, his entire demeanor changed, it was as though he pitied the girl. He cleared his throat, knowing then what he should do. "The choice has been made; Gryffindor!" He announced loudly, earning applause from the students before them as well as from the teachers who sat behind them, but there was no denying that the sorting had caused a stir amongst the students, many of whom began to speak in hushed whispers.

As Minerva leaned down to scoop the hat from the crown of Athena's head, she watched as the girl walked down the steps of the podium, her black kitten heels carrying her towards the Gryffindor table. As she walked, her ebony robes became embossed with the Gryffindor crest, the stitching of her cardigan turned a crimson red. Setting both the stool and the hat to one side, Minerva ignored the objects muttered comments about keeping secrets and dangerous paths in life. She should have guessed that the hat would have put two and two together, she just hoped that no one else would do the same. Merlin only knew what would happen if Severus found out. Would he ever forgive her?

Walking down the opening between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables, Athena's eyes searched for an opening on the benches. Spotting one, she came to a stop beside the empty space. "May I sit here?" She asked, looking at the Gryffindor trio in anticipation of their answer. "Of course" Harry replied, nodding his head in acceptance of the idea as the silver platters of food, goblets of pumpkin juice and golden bowls of bon bons appeared before them. Flashing the wizard a smile, Athena lowered herself down on the bench across from him before turning to look at the girl on her left as she spoke.

"I'm Hermione Granger" The brunette declared, introducing herself to the newest student with a friendly smile. "Athena Laurent" She replied, glad of the warm welcome she was receiving from the pair. "If you are Hermione.." Athena began, nodding her head at the girl beside her before switching her gaze to the red haired boy and the young wizard with the infamous lightening bolt scar. "...then you must be Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter" She declared, her words caused Ron to tilt his head in confusion while Harry simply smiled to himself. "The Golden Trio" Athena explained, answering Ron's silent question.

Glancing to the side, Minerva couldn't help but look on as Severus watched Athena take her seat at the gryffindor table. If only he knew that the father whom the sorting hat was speaking of was him. When she had discovered her pregnancy, Minerva knew there was no question about keeping the baby or telling Severus. There was no point in making both of them go through the turmoil of giving up a child; even more so when he still appeared to be lusting after the affections of the red haired, green eyed Lily Evans - even if she was married with her own child on the way.

She had watched Athena from a distance for years. Her intelligent mind had led to her passion for history, potions, transfiguration and mythology. Severus would no doubt have been proud of his daughter. It wasn't safe for her though. The daughter of Albus Dumbledore's best friend, an order member and a Hogwarts Transfiguration professor. The daughter of a secret double agent and a Hogwarts potions professor.

Athena had been born under the cloak of darkness at McGonagall manor, hidden away in the Sottish highlands, on a midsummer night. By the time that summer had turned to autumn, Athena had left the warmth of her mother's arms and been placed under the care of a transfiguration master in Paris, blissfully ignorant to the lie about her parents - whom Athena was told had been aurors during the wizarding war, enemies of the Dark Lord. It had been a simple bending of the truth.

Throughout her pregnancy, which Minerva had concealed through the use of special charms and clocks, she often wondered about the sort of the name that would be befitting of such a child. Athena had been a simple choice.

Minerva was a Roman Goddess of Wisdom; Athena was the Greek Goddess of Widsom.

Two different sides of the same coin.

As the feast went on, Minerva couldn't help but chance a glance down at the center of the Gryffindor table. If only she could have transfigured into her animagus form and listened into their conversation.

"So you're French?" Ron asked between munching on the remaining strands of meat on the chicken leg. Hermione rolled her eyes to the highest heavens at her friend's question while Harry simply shook his head. Typical Ron. "By birth no, but I've lived in France my entire life" Athena explained, using her spoon to scoop up the remaining flakes of her creme brulee. Ron shook his head towards Hermione, showing that his question wasn't so stupid after all.

"Where we you born then?" Ron asked curiously, moving to pick up his goblet of pumpkin juice. "I have no idea. I presume in Britain but...honestly it's all a mystery" She revealed, sighing to herself as she bowed her head for a moment. "Don't your parents know?" Harry asked, taking his turn to ask the obvious question. Yet again Hermione rolled her eyes, wondering why it seemed to be only her who had put two and two together. "I never met my parents" Athena announced, slipping a strand of hair behind her ear, her hand coming to rest behind her neck for a moment. As she looked up once more, she caught Harry's eye for a moment - his eyes were glazed with sympathy and understanding. Her lips tugged up in a slight smile at the boy, nodding her head to brush away his concerns.

Minerva brought her golden goblet to her lips in order to mask her telling smile. It was only natural that her daughter would find herself amongst the golden trio. Hermione had reminded Minerva much of Athena over the years and she imagined that Harry and Athena's relationship could even mirror that of Severus and Lily's in some regards.

"It seems Athena has already found her place at Hogwarts" Albus spoke in a hushed whisper, aware that several of the other teachers were discussing the unexpected arrival of their latest pupil. "It was right to bring her here, wasn't it?" Minerva asked cautiously, knowing that as much as she wanted Athena near her, it could all be for nothing if it put her in even more danger. Albus nodded his head in response. "We had no other choice. If Lord Voldermort is coming to power again, then it is best to have Athena close" Albus explained, though he doubted that his longterm friend would ever let Athena out of her care again.

As the feast began to wrap up, Athena stood up from her seat on the bench, slipping her cloak over her shoulder as Hermione collected her book. "You'll have to give me a tour of the place tomorrow" Athena suggested to the other three as she walked between Harry and Ron, making their way out of the Great Hall and towards the Gryffindor common room. "Leave it to us Athena, you'll know Hogwarts like the back of your hand in no time" Ron announced, moving to wrap his arm around the girl's shoulder in a playful manner, only pulling away when he caught sight of the glare that Harry was throwing his way. "We'll take you for a tour before breakfast" Hermione said, knowing that the morning classes and breakfast always started later on the first day so they would be in no rush to class.

Standing at the back of the Great Hall, Minerva watched with a heavy heart as the students filed out in search of the comfort of their beds, no doubt exhausted from their journey to Hogwarts. Though her eyes were pealed to Athena's back as she walked between Ron and Harry, with Hermione on Ron's other side. Athena belonged at Hogwarts; she had always known that. Now she had the proof.

"I have our chess game set up in the staff room" The voice behind her brought her out of her deep thoughts, bringing her back to the world of reality as she turned to face the man. "I'll be right there, Severus" Minerva assured him, trying to keep a steady voice as she turned her head around in search of the witch, only to catch a glimpse of her as she disappeared out of the door. There was nothing more that she could do tonight. Athena would be safe with Hermione, Ron and Harry. Picking up her traveling cloak, Minerva made her way towards the teacher's exit behind the podium, knowing it was the quickest route to the staff room. As they left the Great Hall, Minerva slipped pale her hand through Severus' arm as he offered it out for her. Hopefully a chess match and a glass of much needed fire whiskey would calm her nerves.

At least until tomorrow.


End file.
